The present invention relates to silicone copolymers having chemically combined tetraorganodisilyloxy groups of the formula, ##STR1## and intermediates for making such copolymers, where R is a member selected from the class consisting of the same or different monovalent C.sub.(1-14) hydrocarbon radicals and C.sub.(1-14) hydrocarbon radials substituted with monovalent radicals inert during equilibration.
Prior to the present invention, silicone cyclics having the formula ##STR2## referred to hereinafter as "D'.sub.2 41 were reported by Kumada et al., Journal of Organic Chemistry, 21, (1956), pp. 1264-68. Some linear, cyclic or cage-like methylsilicon telemers having a framework of ##STR3## are also reported by Kumada et al., Aogvo Kagaku Zasshi, 66 (5), 1963, pp. 637-41. As shown by Porte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,666, methylsilicon resins having disilyloxy groups can be made by directly hydrolyzing methyl chlorosilane synthesis residue consisting of tetrachloro-1,2-dimethyldisilane, trimethyl-1,1,2-trichlorodisilane, tetramethyl-1,2-dichlorodisilane and dimethyldichlorosilane. The resulting metylsilicon resins have been found useful as molding powders, and as textile and waterproofing agents used in building construction.